The Son Never Shines On Closed Doors
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Sequel to Death Valley Queen... Eight years after the Yakavetta incident the MacManus' get word of their old Priest gettng killed. The boys leave to investigate and Caprice soon follows. Connor MacManus/OC
1. Eight Long Years

**Hey guys here is the sequel to Death Valley Queen. I've been working on it all week long, I tried to get the time line as close to the movie as possible. If you have not seen Boondock Saints 2, you will probably want to watch it before you read this because there is a lot of 'spoilers' in this story. Please review and enjoy. **

I'm proof that people can change. If you would have told me 10 years ago that I would be married, living in Ireland with my husband, his brother, and his father, I would have said you were nuts. Yet here I am sitting on the porch of our little house, waiting patiently for the day to go by. So much has happened in these eight long years. Connor and I got married about five years ago, the boys had some what domesticated me, and I had tamed all three. We had started to live our lives in a routine. Connor and Murphy went to work herding sheep. Da and I stayed at home, I would clean, cook, and garden. Da would help with these tasks and do other random jobs he could find in the house. We lived our lives comfortably. I had wanted to go back to the United States and say hi to all of my friends, but we had lost touch over the years. I had heard of the news of a big shoot out or something in a hotel in Colorado. They released the majority of the people found dead at the scene. Darwin, Jeeves, and Lester were there. All three had died. I felt no sorrow for any of my past friends. Good riddance as far I was concerned.

"Caprice, darling are you gazing off into oblivion again?" Da asked smoking a pipe in the chair next to me. I smiled at him, he had become the father I never had.

"Yes Da, I am. Just thinking of all of the change in the last eight years." I said.

"Aye, yes. They have changed a substantial amount." He said nodding and looking off at the never ending hills in front of us. I gazed along with him.

"Your thinking about him aren't ya?" Da asked me. I looked at him surprise.

"When you gaze into the hills, he is all you think about?" he continued, I smiled, and nodded.

"This is my favorite time of the day, when they come back." I said.

"You really do love my sons don't ya?" Da said, already knowing the answer.

"I love them both dearly along with yourself. I now have the family I never had, and could have never dream of having." I said looking up at him. He smiled back at me.

"And we will always be ere for ya." He said as he let out the smoke from his lungs. I smiled and looked back out onto the hills.

My smile widened at the sight of the brothers. We had all noticeably aged, Connor and Murphy let their hair and beards grow out, and I had let my hair grow out. They looked like Jesus, I constantly made fun of them for that. Da on the other hand looked remotely the same. Maybe more wise but the same. They walked up to the porch and Connor helped me up and kissed me.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Always." I said kissing him again.

"Aye, get a room!" Murphy said as we rolled our eyes.

"Wash up, dinner is minutes away." I said as they walked into the house. They went upstairs to change as Da and I set the table and got dinner ready.


	2. Father Sibeal, Tragedy, Farewell

**Please review and enjoy!**

We all sat down at our seats at the table. Da sat at the head of the table, Murphy sat across from me, and Connor sat at the other end. Dinner was silent more than usual. I glanced at Da as he looked upon his sons. A couple of days ago Da and I were having a conversation much like the one we had today on the porch. He was telling me how we all may be tamed now but if you look into our eyes you can see the longing for our old lives. The lives of justice and revenge.

We heard a car pull up to the house, we all stopped eating and went to investigate. It was Father Sibeal, Connor and Murphy's uncle.

"Something's happened." He said running up to the front porch where we all stood. We invited him in out of the rain to tell us what had happened.

"A renown priest has been shot and killed in Boston's _Church of the Holy Saints_. The killer put pennies over the eyes, and the priest was shot in the back of the head." Father Sibeal said as he sat down at the table. We all resumed our spots. I sat closer to Connor making room for Father Sibeal.

"A priest?" Conner said in disbelief.

"Did they release his name?" Murphy asked, while putting his cigarette out.

"No, but I made a few calls. I still have friends in the diocese there." He paused for a moment as if to collect himself. Da was running his fingers through his beard. I sat there in silence and disbelief hoping and praying that it wasn't who I thought it could be.

"McKinney. Father Douglas McKinney." Father Sibeal finished. My eyes dropped to my hands to avoid the stares the boys would give me. Connor put his arm around my shoulders for comfort. My heart wept, McKinney had been my priest. He had helped me threw hard times and got me threw the worst parts of my life. The sorrow for my loss must have shown in my face.

"You knew him?" Sibeal asked. I looked up from my hands, Sibeal was looking at all three of us at the end of the table. I nodded as Connor spoke.

"Knew of him. Everybody did. He was Caprice's priest and savior for most of her life. He's a good man. Youth hostels, soup kitchens." Connor said, pulling me closer to him. I was in shock I couldn't say anything just listen to the words.

"He even made it to the papers sometimes." Murphy said. The way Connor and Murphy were talking worried me. I could tell what they were thinking. I could feel it, because it was what I was thinking too.

"Look, boys, I think it's best you just stay put until we try to figure out what the hell is going on." Sibeal said, they had both got up mid sentence. Connor grabbed my hand as if to follow. I did so and walked with them outside. I stopped walking when we were off the porch. Connor turned around and looked at me with confusion.

"Connor you know I want to go but I cant." I said. He gave me a confused look and walked back over to me.

"Connor, sometimes things are to personal. This would be one of those times. You cant put me in the middle of something like this and expect me not to loose it." I said with tears threatening to go down my face.

"I don't want you to go. But I know there is no talking you out of it, along with Murphy." I finished talking and looked down to my feet. I was now soaking wet. He lifted my head up with his hands and kissed me. When he pulled away he looked into my eyes.

"Whatever you want darlin'. I understand, it makes the most sense for you to stay." he said. I nodded and let some tears fall. I kissed him once more before he walked to the barn following Murphy. I stood in the rain for a moment more, thinking and hoping nothing bad would happen.

I walked back into the house soaking wet. Da and Father Sibeal hadn't moved from when I left. Da looked at me and gave a curt nod. He knew why I stayed, it was too much. I walked up the stairs to change my clothes. I walked down and sat with the older men and waited for the younger ones to come and say good bye.

They walked in wearing all black and clean shaven. They had cut all of their hair off, and damn it was a sight. I stood up and walked over to Connor grabbing his hand. He dropped his bag and followed me up the stairs. As soon as the doors closed we started to kiss. I ran my fingers through his now short hair as he kissed my collar bone. He pressed me up against the wall, now kissing my lips again. We stopped to catch our breath and looked into each others eyes. I didn't want him to go and he knew that. I wanted to go and he knew that. But we understood why he had to and I couldn't.

"I love you Caprice. Don't worry about us, we will be fine." he said still staring me in the eyes. My eyes started to water.

"I love you too Connor. In other words I'm going to worry about you. But I know you will be as safe as you possibly can." I said as I kissed him again. He then led me over to our bed, by now we knew the routine of this to make it go fast. He didn't have much time the ship was leaving soon and he may never come back. For all I knew this could be the last time I see my husband and I'll be damn sure I'm going to remember him the way I wanted to. He took off his shirt and climbed on top of me.

…...

After about 10 minutes we freshened up and walked back down the stairs where everyone was waiting. Connor walked over and gulped down the rest of his water that was sitting on the table. Murphy sat with a cigarette in his hand shaking his head with a huge smirk plastered on his face. He got up and stood next to his brother.

"Exactly what do you intend to do?" Father Sibeal said to the boys. I stood next to Da so I was facing the boys. Murphy threw two pennies on the table, to answer the Father's question. Sibeal looked at Da with worry as Da gazed at his boys.

"Every last motherfucker that had anything to do with it." Murphy said. I shook my head with a smirk at his choice of words. I walked over to Murphy and gave him a hug.

"Take good care of him, Murph." I said as he nodded in response. I walked over to Connor and kissed him.

"Be careful." I said as he nodded just as Murph had. We separated and I backed up to where I was standing before.

"Keep each other safe." I said as a tear rolled down my face. I didn't want them to go, not without me but I couldn't go now, I wasn't ready. Connor walked back over to me and pulled me into a hug. I could tell he didn't want to leave me either.

"Go, Connor, for me." I said looking up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I love ya." he said.

"I love you too." I responded, and the walked off the porch into the literally dark and stormy night.


	3. Passing Out

**Please review and enjoy!**

Da, Father Sibeal and I all stood there on the porch and watched them walk off into the distance until we could no longer see them. With a heavy sigh I turned back around and walked into the house. Da and Father Sibeal followed soon after.

"Da, I'm not feeling to well. I think I'm gonna go lay down for the night." I said putting some of the dinner dishes by the sink. I looked over at him and saw what I was feeling in his eyes. Worry, pain, stress, more worry, and a hint of jealousy for not being able to go. He nodded at me and gave a weak smile. I gave a weak smile back and made my way to Connors and my room.

I walked into the room, it seemed so bare and lost. I was never this clingy, but with Connor it wasn't necessarily clingy. We were made for each other, as corny as that sounds. We had hardly ever been apart in the last eight years. It was just what we had become accustomed to. I walked over to the bed and curled into a ball under the covers. I could smell him everywhere. It wasn't that fact that he was gone that made me this way, it was the fact of why he left. Something could happen to him, he may not come back. A wave of worry flooded through me. I let out another heavy sigh and began to sob into the pillow. I couldn't hold on to the tears any longer.

I cried into the night until the exhaustion from crying took me.

…...

The next morning I woke up with my eyes almost crusted shut from tears. I could feel how swollen they were when I was prying them open. I got up and found my way to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked up into the mirror, my eyes were defiantly swollen there was no covering that up. I looked like hell. I let out a long breath trying not to make my eyes water and threaten tears to fall again. I had to be strong for me. I left the bathroom and made my way down the stairs to make bread for the day.

Da was already up and sitting in his chair when I came down. I nodded as we made eye contact and walked over to the pantry area. I pulled out the items to make bread as Da broke the silence.

"How are ya today darlin'?" he asked with the most sympathy I have ever heard from him. I froze with all of the materials in my hands. I walked over to the counter and turned to him.

"I-" I began to say then changed my mind. "I'm fine Da. Good as I can be." I said with a fake smile. He wasn't convinced but I know he wouldn't push it any further. Silence filled the room. I turned back around and got a bowl and began measuring the ingredients into the bowl.

"Ya know you should have probably gone with them." Da said as I smiled to myself.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because you knew Father McKinney almost as well as they did. Hell even better. And someones got to watch after my boys." he said. I nodded my head in approval and began to stir the mix in the bowl. Silence enveloped the room again. I began to stir the mix, and started to feel lightheaded. I put the bowl down on the counter and grabbed onto the edge.

"Caprice, whats wrong?" I heard a panicked Da say behind me. I could hear him getting up and walking towards me but he wasn't fast enough. My breathing became panicked from not understanding what was going on. The last thing I remember is falling to the ground at a rapid pace then complete darkness.


	4. A Baby?

**Please review and enjoy!**

"Caprice! Caprice!" I heard Da's muffled voice as I came to. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Oh thank God! Caprice how ya feelin'?" Da asked. He had moved me into Connors and my room.

"OK, I guess." I said as I sat up.

"What the hell was that?" he said. I shook my head not understanding why that had happened either. I felt sick to my stomach, like bad food on an amusement ride. I groaned a little and laid back down. Da looked at me very curiously all of a sudden.

"I think I should go and fetch the Doc." he said. I looked up at him with a confused look as to why I would need a doctor. The nausea became worse and in a rush I jumped up off the bed pushing past Da and threw up in the toilet.

"You need to get down to the Doc, then if I am right you need to go to see the boys." he said. I wiped my face on a piece of toilet paper. I looked up at Da and then reality hit me.

"Oh fuck." was all I could say. He nodded in approval.

"Shit when does the ship leave today?" I asked. He looked at me disapprovingly. "I'll buy shit on the way there and find out."

"It leaves tonight same time it did last night." He said with a sigh. "I think you should see the Doc first though." I shook my head pushing past him. I pulled out a bag from under the bed and began throwing clothes into it.

"No I need to get there by tonight." I said with a small tear falling down my face. I couldn't do this without Connor. If something happened to him I know Murphy would take care of me, same with Da, but if something happened to them and they left me here alone with a baby, I couldn't do it. I couldn't do what Connors and Murphy's mother had done. Da walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and crashed into him crying. This was all too much to fast.


	5. America, Reunion, Eunice, and a Mexican

**Please review and enjoy!**

I walked onto the docks with my duffel bag. I sighed at the sight of the ship. The only other time I had been on one was when we came to Ireland. I hated flying and I hated boats. But I couldn't drive to the U.S. I boarded the ship and found a nice somewhat secluded area hidden behind some cargo. I watched the sea go by the entire time. I thought I saw a whale or two but it could have been my imagination. I wish I had someone to talk to, or something to do on this long boring ride.

…...

After the long ship ride from Ireland to Boston I was ready to pass out, but I had other things planned. I walked through the shipping yard looking for a phone booth, when I finally found one I called a cab. I stood by the phone and waited. I thanked god it was nice outside and not raining. I got a lot of strange looks from some sailors, but they left me alone. After about a half an hour a yellow cab pulled up to where I was.

"McGinty's Irish Pub, please." I told the cab driver as I put my bag in and crawled in. "Oh and if you see a convenient store on the way there if you could stop by for a second that would be great." He nodded and started to drive.

I sat in the backseat with so many different thoughts going threw my head. If I was pregnant how my life would be different, how Connors would be different. If I wasn't, I would be somewhat disappointed. Connor and I never really talked about the topic of kids. Just maybe one day, we both wanted them. Kind of.

"Here ya go miss." the cab driver said as he pulled up next to a convenient store.

"Oh thanks, stay here I'll be back in a second." I said and got out. I walked in and nodded to the cashier. I walked over and found the pregnancy tests. Not knowing the differences of each brand I just grabbed the closest one to me. I walked over to the drinks and grabbed a bottle of water and went to the cashier. I paid with the little money I had and walked back to the cab. We were then off to McGinty's. I figured they would have either talked to Doc or they were there. Either way, he may know where they are. Plus it would be nice to see the old man. I gulped down the bottle of water and threw it out the window. God I had missed America. I loved Ireland but America was so different. The cab driver slowed as we approached the bar.

"Here ya go miss. I don't think they are opened but I wont refuse someone who wants to go somewhere of their choosing." the cab driver said with a slight Irish accent.

"It's fine, I'm good friends with the owner. How much do I owe ya?" I asked him.

"$150." he said as my eyes widened.

"Well here is what I have. I can go ask-" I handed him about $80, when he interrupted me.

"We will call it even at 50. Welcome back to the US miss." he said as he handed me back the money and smiled in the rear-view mirror.

"Thanks. Have a good night, well morning for that matter." I said as I realized it was about 3 in the morning. I grabbed my bag and walked up to the door. I could hear people inside talking.

"So where is Caprice?" a man said.

"Aye, she stayed in Ireland. Connor here misses her dearly." it sounded like Murphy.

"Who's Caprice?" a woman said.

"Aye, she's my wife." Connors voice. My heart fluttered as he said those words. It had been 5 years and I still wasn't used to hearing them.

"WIFE?" I heard at least 4 different voices say. I had to laugh at that. I opened the door slowly. As soon as I stepped in I had 7 guns pointed at me.

"Jesus, you guys are jumpy!" I said standing at the door with my hands in the air with a smile.

"Oh my God!" Connor said as he put his gun on the bar counter and ran to me, Murphy followed behind. Connor lifted me into the air then kissed me.

"Miss me?" I said with a smile.

"Aye." he said with a matching smile. Once I was out of Connors arms I was in Murphy's.

"Speak of the d-d-devil." Doc said. I looked around and saw Detectives Greenly, Duffy, and Dolly.

"Well, holy shit." I said. "Its like a fucking reunion and no one invited me." I walked over to the three detectives and gave them hugs. I leaned across the bar and gave Doc a hug. When all that was done Connor grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a woman I hadn't noticed before. She was sitting at the bar next to where the brothers had been sitting. A man was also sitting on the other side of where the brothers were sitting. He was just staring at all of the commotion.

"Aye, Caprice I want you to meet Eunice. She has replaced Smecker." Connor said as he introduced me to Eunice. "Eunice this is my wife, Caprice." I shook her hand.

"Thanks for taking care of my boys." I said.

"Obliged." she answered in a somewhat southern accent.

"And this is Romeo. Our pet Mexican." Murphy said standing next to the man. I laughed at Murphy's words.

"Nice to meet you." I said, and shook his hand.

"Pleasures all mine." he said as he brought my hand to his face and kissed my knuckles. Connor gave him the death stare and he automatically dropped my hand. It made me smile that Connor still got upset.

"So when the hell did you become Mrs. MacManus?" Dolly asked ass we all sat down and they got back to their drinking.

"About 5 years ago." I said with a smile.

"Want anything to drink darlin?" Doc asked as he stood in front of me with his quirky smile.

"I'll take a water. It was a long trip, I think I'm dehydrated." I said and somewhat lied. I needed to drink more water so I could go take the damn test.

"Aye." Doc said as he handed me a glass of water.

"So whats the story?" I asked. "Since I'm here you mine as well fill me in." I said with a smile. Connor and Murphy rolled their eyes with smiles on how I snuck it in. They explained to me about Yakavetta's son, and how he had hired this Panza guy who had framed them to bring them here and kill them in retaliation to Yakavettas fathers murder. They also added how they just discovered that Panza had been snuck into the country during the 9/11 attacks. Yakavetta doesn't have that kind of power.

"Wow, so this is a whole big mess." I said. They all shook their heads in approval. Silence over took the bar.

"Damn. I'll be right back." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

I walked into the stall and pulled out the pregnancy test. I had to now wait for 3 minutes. I walked out and put it next to the sink and washed my hands. I looked up at the mirror and splashed some water on my face. I had aged well considering all of the shit I did in my teenage years. I looked down at the test as the door opened. Panicked I just left it there not knowing how to hide it. Eunice walked in and saw the test.

"So that's why your here." she said. I nodded.

"I wanted to find out here and tell him when I find out." I said looking back down at the test it had only been 2 minutes. "Plus if I'm not I'm here to help them out." She nodded in understanding.

"How much longer?" she asked.

"A minute or so." I said. "I really appreciate what your doing. For them." I said.

"Smecker always envied what you guys had the guts to do. He saw justice happen, not the way America has made it become." she said. I nodded to her comment. I looked down at the test it was done. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Whats it say?" she asked with curiosity.

"I'm pregnant." I said.


	6. Parents, Planning, The Pru

**Please Review and Enjoy!**

I stood there for a moment looking at the positive test in my hands.

"So, what are you going to do?" Eunice asked.

"I'm going to tell my husband I am pregnant with our first child. He then will be happy and then ban me from doing anything in this 'investigation'." I said. She nodded in understanding. I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back at me. I had so many mixed emotions they were colliding together. I hugged Eunice out of joy and walked out of the bathroom. The boys were all talking about the case and past times. I walked over to Connor and put an arm around him.

"Hey darlin'." he said and kissed me.

"I have an announcement to make." I said as I looked at him. His face fell with worry.

"Don't worry its not bad." I said at his reaction. He brightened back up again.

"I'm pregnant." I said as Eunice walked out of the bathroom and joined us at the bar. Silence filled the bar then erupted in cheer, well at least from the three detectives standing to our side, the bar tender and the Mexican. Eunice stood and smiled since she already knew.

"Are you serious?" Connor said as I nodded and smiled. He smiled in return then picked me up and swung me around in joy.

"I'm going to be a Dad!" he yelled. He put me down and kissed me yet again. We looked over at Murphy who just sat there.

"Murph whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm not surprised your pregnant." he said.

"Aye, and why is that?" Connor said.

"Cause you two fuck like a couple of rabbits. I'm surprised there isn't a dozen or so kids running around." Murphy said. We all busted into laughter and spent the rest of the morning talking about stupid stuff from babies to the investigation. We got on the topic of Panza again.

"He'll be on the front-page news in the morning but we have to assume that Yakavetta already knows we've ID'd his guy. Can't give him time to plan-B us." Eunice said.

"We're hitting him in 48 hours. That fast enough for you?" Murphy said.

"Should be. Where is it gonna happen?" Eunice said.

"The Pru." Connor said.

"The Prudential? What are you cracked?" Dolly said.

"Why don't you just do it on center ice at a fucking Bruins game?" Greenly said.

"That's where the man is, so that's where they're going." I said.

"No guts, no glory, green beans." Connor said.

"In fact, we could use a few extra hands. That is, if you boys can still get your Irish on." Murphy said. I would be one of those extra hands. The ones that were out of the immediate danger, guns, and bullets.

"Hey, I got balls for days, pally. I'm a fucking sack-o-matic." Greenly said. I laughed and shook my head, everyone else was laughing too.

"Yeah. He's a sack-o-matic." Connor said through his and everyone elses laughter.

"Were in." Dolly, Duffy, and Greenly said.

"All right, you boys and gal have fun. Connor, Murphy, Caprice, escort a lady to the door." Eunice said. We got up as the boys accompanied her sides and I followed behind. When we reached the door Connor spoke up.

"You sure you don't want to hear the plan? I'm not one to sit here and brag, but..." Connor was saying as Murphy interrupted him.

"Jesus." Murph said under his breath.

"This one's really Picasso. Shut your hole." Connor continued, and yelled at his brother.

"No, I want to critique your masterpiece with fresh eyes. Besides, school night. Got some homework to do." She said somewhat concerned.

"What's the matter?" Murphy asked, what I was about to ask.

"Panza knew that you guys were in there tonight and he just let it happen. I mean, if he's working for Yakavetta, why would he just stand by and watch all of his men get taken out?" she said.

"What, you think maybe we've got another fox in the hen house, then?" Connor said.

"Starting to look that way. Somebody pushed that visa through. We could have ourselves a genuine _Ghost and the Darkness _here." she said, and left. We walked back into the bar. The detective were getting ready to leave to.

"So soon?" I said, sad that we weren't able to catch up as much as I wanted to.

"Ya we have to wake up in, 2 hours." Dolly said looking at his watch. We nodded and yawned. We all did have a big day tomorrow.

"Aye, then see you tomorrow?" Connor said. They all nodded and said their good byes and left. The boys, Romeo and I walked into the storage room, where they had stayed the night before. I curled up next to Connor and we talked about the baby.

"If it's a girl we should name her after me mum." he said. I nodded and agreed.

"I think if its a boy we name him after your dad." I said.

"Why not your parents?" he asked.

"Because they were never the family I have now." I said as he kissed my forehead, with that we fell asleep.


	7. The Hit

**Please review and enjoy!**

We all woke up about 2 in the afternoon and went to get the materials we would need for tonight. We went to the same IRA arms dealer the brothers used the last time they did this.

"Expanded my operations since I saw you last. Word got out who or who may not have outfitted you. Turns out you got quite the underground following. Please, gentlemen. Preferred customers select from my private reserve. If I may make a suggestion." the man said to the brothers. Romeo was off looking at the other wall. I was just amazed at how many different guns there were. I hadn't seen this many guns since I was with Darwin. The brothers turned around and looked at his 'private reserve.' The man got out a few cases. The brothers, Romeo and I walked over around the small table. Murphy and Connor looked at each other before opening the cases and then continued to open them. It revealed 4 Desert Eagle hand guns.

"I feel like that kid who found the golden ticket in that candy bar. In _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory._" Murphy said. As they both caressed the hand guns. I stood there very amused at their reactions.

"Charlie." the dealer said also amused.

"Aye Charlie" Connor said. I rolled my eyes at the two. "And I want an Oompa Loompa now, Daddy, now." I laughed at that when Connor looked at me, I just shook my head and looked away.

Romeo walked over with a wooden box and set it on the table.

"I'll take these." he said to the dealer.

"Have you been crying again?" Murphy asked Romeo.

"Again?" I asked aloud.

"Yeah! Tears of joy." Romeo said ignoring my question. "Those are queer. How much?" Romeo continued as he looked at the brothers guns then asked the question to the dealer.

"Oh no, no, no, no. You boys are on the house." the dealer said.

"Obliged." Connor said.

"Well lets see." Murphy said to Romeo. He opened the box and showed off his Para Ordnance Mexicanized hand guns.

Connor, Murph and I held back laughter at the guns.

"What?" Romeo asked.

"Nothing." Conner said holding back laughter.

"What, are you saying I look gay?" Romeo asked.

"No, you just hail from a colorful..." Murphy started before Romeo interrupted him.

"Hey, you don't know me. Do these make me look gay?" He asked the IRA dealer, as he held up the guns.

"You look like you may have seen one up close." the dealer said. We all started to laugh except for Romeo.

They bagged all of their materials then went back to Doc's. I cooked them up a quick meal then we were off to the Pru.

Dolly drove the van we all stayed in the back. Being in the back of a moving van with five other men was a little awkward at times.

Romeo and I pushed a laundry cart from the truck containing the brothers. Duffy and Greenly dressed as repair men. We went to the nearest elevator and pushed the top floor. In the elevator Romeo and I aided Connor and Murphy out of the cart and helped them get ready. We were mostly silent the way up. Except when Murphy broke the silence.

"What?" Murphy asked Romeo he was acting different.

"Nothing." Romeo said, he was nervous.

"What is the matter with you?" Connor asked him.

"Nothing! This is just some heavy shit, that's all. I'm just... I'm just having a period of adjustment." he responded

"Your about to have a period of getting your ass beat!" Murphy said.

"This is you. Better fucking be on time." I said as the elevator dinged. Romeo got off the elevator leaving me and the boys.

"You ready for this shit, my dear brother?" Connor asked, as I stood next to him in silence.

"Let's do some gratuitous violence." Murphy said.

We got to the top of the building and use a window cleaner machine to lower ourselves down on the outside of the building. Duffy and Greenly were already there waiting. We loaded the rope and other materials we brought with us onto the machine. We all then got on it. Murphy and Connor began to go over the plan again. Murphy gave his brother a look.

"It's creative! It happened to be a creative plan!" Connor said, as Murphy was complaining again about one Connors plans.

"Fucking ridiculous! Probably based on some stupid shit you saw in a movie! And here I am again, all tying myself up with some fucking rope! What is the deal with you and the fucking rope? Honestly!" Murphy said.

"It happened to be a very useful thing, so shut it!" Connor yelled back.

"You guys stop fighting we don't have time for this!" I yelled. "Wait, Connor you didn't get this from a movie did you?" I asked what Greenly and Duffy were whispering me to ask. On the spot light Connor stayed quiet for a moment. We all looked at him for an answer.

"_The Eiger Sanction _with Clint Eastwood." He said defensively.

"Fuck!" Greenly said.

"And it worked like a charm for him!" Connor said again defensively. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I fucking knew!" Murphy said.

"Guys we are to far in this to turn back now. Lets just go through with it and see how it goes." I said trying to calm all four of the men down.

"I am actually scared of heights and your guys yelling isn't helping much so lets just get this fucking show on the road." I said. They got their ropes ready, while Greenly controlled the machine.

We were going down the side of the building at a nice pace, until the machine stopped suddenly making it bounce I grabbed onto the side in panic.

"What the fuck did you do?" Connor said to Greenly who was in charge of the machine.

"I don't know, it just stopped." he said.

"Well, fucking get it going again!" Murphy said.

"It wont turn back on! It just died!" Duffy said.

"Fantastic!" I yelled.

"Oh Shit!" Connor and Murphy said at the same time.

"Come on! Come on, You piece of shit!" Duffy said trying to get it to work. I walked over to the boys who were looking below.

"How much time? How much fucking time?" Connor said as they pulled away from the edge.

"Sixty Seconds!" Greenly said.

"No, we gotta go right now! Right now!" Murphy said.

"No fucking way!" Duffy said.

"If we are even a few seconds late, Romeo's dead!" Connor said, pausing for a moment.

"All right, we've got about 13 floors." Connor said.

"Eleven more, ball park it!" I said.

"It's about 15 per floor, we need... 165!" Connor said.

"Dude wait!" Greenly said.

"Count it up in fives!" Connor said. "5... 10... 15... 20..."

"Fucking _Eiger Sanction_!" Murphy said.

"Shut it and concentrate!" Connor and I said.

"25... 30..."

"You guys cant do this! Are you fucking crazy?" Greenly said.

"Connor!" I said and walked over kissing him. "Be careful." I said and hugged Murphy.

"Time!" Murphy said as I moved out of the way.

"Jesus Christ. Seven Seconds." Duffy said and counted down. As it hit one they brothers jumped off the machine and flew through the air into the building below.

I walked over to where the controls were at that Greenly was controlling. I hit a button and it went down. By the time we got down there, the boys were done. I jumped off and hit the button for the boys to go back up. Everyone was dead. Including Yakavetta's son. It was finally over. We went downstairs and hopped into the van and went back to McGinty's, with success in our minds.


	8. Da, Doc, Panza, Greenly :

**Please review and enjoy!**

I helped Doc clean the cups behind the bar, while he cleaned silver-ware and shine spoons over at a booth. As the brothers cleaned their guns, at the bar. It was a nice 'normal' evening at home.

The door opened revealing Greenly.

"Sack-o-matic, I said!" he yelled as he entered the room grabbing his balls. We all laughed and shook our heads.

Then a shotgun went off and Greenly went down. I involuntary screamed as Greenly fell. The brothers jumped over the bar and pulled me down with them. More shots went off.

"I've got nothing!" Murphy said.

"One in the hole." Connor said. I just sat there unable to do anything. Connor turned to me. "Caprice when we start shooting I want you to go around the bar and leave." He said. I shook my head. Then I remembered it wasn't just about me anymore. I nodded and looked down.

"1, 2, 3!" Connor said and they jumped up and started shooting I snuck my way around the bar.

"Boys! Boys!" Doc was saying the Panza guy was so short he sat behind Doc and wrapped his legs around him and aimed the gun at me.

"Freeze!" he said to me. "Put them down! Throw them over. I'll kill the old man! Then the woman! Throw them over!" he said to the boys. Conner looked at me as I stood there. I nodded to them to do so, they unwillingly did.

"Brothers, huh? We gonna have us some fun. So which one first? Which one do you love more?" Panza asked Doc. "This one?" he said and was about to shoot when his hand was shot. He released Doc and we looked over and saw Da come out of the shadows. I ran over to Greenly who was bleeding on the floor. The brothers jumped over and joined me while Da talked to Panza.

"Greenly? Greenly?" I said as I wrapped my hand around his, it was cold already. He was dying. My eyes started to water for my old friend.

"Doc call the fucking ambulance right now!" Connor yelled. All three of us sat next to Greenly as he choked on his own blood. I moved and put his head on my knees making it so he could breath a little easier.

"Just hold on, man." Murphy said.

"Helps on the way, hang in there!" Connor said.

"Come on, Greenly." I said looking down at him, tears started to fall. Anger and rage started to work it's way into my veins, just like in the olden days.

"Boy's its over." he said. We all started to cry for our friend. "It's OK. Proudest day of my life." and those were his last words.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I said lightly smacking his face trying to make reality different. Connor looked up from Greenly's body.

"DA!" he yelled grabbing Murphy's and my attention. We looked over and saw him and Panza with guns pointed at each others heads.

"Easy, boys." Da said. Panza pulled the trigger nothing happened.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Connor said as Murphy and himself got up. They grabbed their guns and ran over to Da. I sat with Greenly and paid attention to what was happening around me.

"I'm going to blow your motherfucking brains out right now!" Connor yelled at Panza, while himself and Murphy pointed the guns at him.

"Connor!" Da yelled. "Son, Daddy's working." he said calmly.

"What the fuck you talking about?" Connor said. Da motioned for his boys to move. They didn't.

"Where is he?" Da asked Panza and cocked the gun. I placed Greenly's head on the floor and took off the half apron I was wearing and put it over his face. I then walked over behind Connor.

"No matter how this turns out, you fucking die today!" Connor told Panza and moved away.

"Believe it motherfucker!" Murphy said as he backed away. I stood behind them both.

"Where is the Old Man?" Da asked Panza again.

"NO!" Panza said and Da pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. The brothers fell to the ground and began praying. I soon followed them and kneeled down.

"Make me famous." Panza said and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. All three of us looked up. Da cocked the gun.

"Where?" he asked him again. "Where is he?" he yelled loosing patience.

Panza spoke in Italian telling Da to 'kiss his ass' as Da pulled the trigger and blew him away. He fell to the ground and the brothers and I breathed a sigh of relief.


	9. Honesty

**Please review and enjoy!**

Since the cops would be coming to McGinty's we had to leave. Da knew some people that would allow us to stay the night. The boys and I took a short nap. Da woke me up and told me to go into the other room with him, I did so leaving the twins asleep. They were dreaming about something I could tell because they were slightly twitching. I smiled and closed the door that separated the rooms.

"So?" he asked me, I then realized he didn't know the answer to the whole reason I came here in the first place.

"Yes, I am." I said with a smile.

"Have you gone to a doctor?" he said.

"Not yet I was going to go when all of this blows over." I said. He let out a sigh and nodded. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Your going to make a great mother." he said and brought me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. I took in a deep breath and was hit with the smell of his deodorant and his tobacco, it gave me comfort.

"I think the boys are up. Can you bring them in here. I need to talk to them." Da said as he pulled out of the hug. I nodded and went and told the boys to come here.

I sat by Connor, Murph sat across from us and Da sat at the end of the table.

"I am so sorry, boys. This was all my fault." All three of us looked up at him. "There's a few things your dad needs to tell youse. Louie was my Italian friend. He worked with me. I told him I couldn't stop killing bad men. He said he would think of something. We made sort of a business out of it. Louie would do all the planning I would do the other."

"Jesus." Murph and I said.

"How'd you end up inside, Da?" Connor asked.

"Back in '75 I did a piece of work. I come out and the police was waiting for me. He set me up. Twenty- five to life." Da said.

"But why did he set you up?" Murphy asked.

"I can't wait to ask him." Da said.

"Why didn't you flip on him, Da? The guy fucked you." Connor said.

"He had learned of the birth of my sons." Da said.

…...

Later that day Eunice called and we met up with her and Romeo in an alley by McGinty's. The boys were by the van getting the guns ready. Eunice pulled Da and I aside as she filled us in on what she knew.

"He's in York, Maine. About an hour from here. But he's off the grid. Logged on to an FBI database to get the info. Only a matter of time before they flag it. Better get a move on or they'll get there before you do." Eunice said to Da. I was standing between them. I walked away after she said this. I walked over to Connor.

"Hey." I said as he put his arm around my waist and put the gun down.

"Hey." he said and looked in my eyes. His were full of worry, which made me want to panic.

"You know I'm going with Eunice, don't you?" I asked him. I hadn't expressed it out loud except to Eunice when she had called and asked to meet. He nodded.

"Aye, I know." he said with sadness, I kissed him.

"Please for the love of god be careful. I cant raise this baby on my own. And its yours so its going to be a little shit." I said trying to add some humor into it. He nodded with a smile.

"I love you Caprice. I always will." he said as he tightened his grip on me.

"I love you too Connor please please be careful." I said and kissed him again. I gave Romeo a hug and told him to take care of my boys. I kissed Murphy on the cheek and said he better come back. I then walked to Da.

"Da, thank you for everything. I love you." I said as he embraced me.

"Aye, I love you too. Keep my boys safe." he said and walked to the van. I walked over to Connor once more and kissed him goodbye.

I stood next to Eunice and watched the van drive off.


	10. Waiting and The News

**Please review and enjoy!**

The next two says Eunice and I hid out at places Duffy and Dolly would tell us to go. The first day, the same day the boys left for Maine, we did 'makeovers'. I cut Eunice's hair so it was short and choppy, then we dyed it black. With mine we cut the hair so it was shorter. We sat and waited very impatiently for Dolly and, or Duffy to call and tell us what was up. The sun went down and we still had no word. We ordered some Chinese food and sat on the couch in the studio apartment Duffy had found for us.

"They are fine Caprice." she said trying to comfort me. I hadn't said much, I was so worried. I nodded at her statement.

"Let's get your mind off of it. Tell me some more about yourself. How did you meet them?" she said. I was grateful she was trying to get my mind off of it. I laughed.

"Well, I'll just tell you my life story. You may get a kick out of it since you are FBI. When I was 8 my parents and I lived in Jersey. We were in hour little town house when Yakavetta and his men stormed in killing my father and my mother. I was instructed, if anything like this ever happened to go down the fire escape and run. So I did. Later I would find out Yakavetta killed my parents because his dad had conflicts with my grandpa. My grandfather had died a couple of years before this. Yakavetta was settling old debts for his dad. He had to be at least 19 at the time, it was probably one of his first hits. I was sent to Colorado by the law to where my Uncle lived. He took me in and raised me. I got a job soon after I arrived. He forced me to go to school so I went. He had turrets so I never brought anyone over. They wouldn't understand. When I was about 13 I met a boy named Darwin Tremor." Once I said his name her eyes widened. I had heard some FBI agents had been killed in the whole hotel incident.

"Yeah, I know you don't have to say anything. Anyway, he was 16 at the time. I thought I had fallen in love. He was your regular bad boy with an attitude. He introduced me to his half brothers that he himself had only met a couple of weeks earlier. Darwin and I started to date a week after we met. Things were really great until I turned 16. My Uncle died leaving me an orphan. I moved in with Darwin and his brothers. Their mom had abandoned them a year earlier. She couldn't handle her 4 boys. I thought she was nuts, she kinda was. About 4 months after living at the Tremors house I started to notice things out of the ordinary. I started to notice them going out a lot more and not coming back until morning. I noticed weird objects around the house. I finally got the guts to ask Darwin what was going on. He told me they had been robbing places for money. He proved it by showing the loot they were storing in a closet. There were thousands and thousands of dollars. I thought it was amazing. I asked if I could join them when they went he said no." I let out a sigh. This was only the second or third time I had told this story in so much detail. The first time was to Connor, Murphy and Rocco.

"My 18th birthday was when Darwin allowed me to go with them. We were going to rob a gas station. We walked into the gas station Darwin handed me a gun. I looked at him confused. We walked into the gas station and he threatened anyone who moved I would shoot. I was so scared and confused. A man next to me got up and tried to get the gun out of my hand. The shot that rang from the gun in my hand seemed to echo for hours. I had shot the man in the gut. He died before we left the gas station. I was comatose for days. In disbelief of what I had done. When I snapped out of it I told Darwin I was leaving. He refused to let me leave. I packed my things and he got in my way. I grabbed his gun and threatened him. He taunted me to do it. I shot him in the leg and left. I kept his gun in my bag until the night that his brothers came to get me. I worked my way to Boston. I got a job as a waitress and went to church regularly in hope that God would forgive me for what I did. I eventually met my friend and owner of the bakery I worked at til about 8 years ago. Ashlyn was he name. Her parents gave me a job. Like I said I worked there til Darwin's brothers Felix, Jeeves, and Lester came to get revenge. Since I had shot Darwin in the leg they thought of that as me trying to kill him. Well around the time the brothers had started to shoot up Bostons criminals the Tremors came by the bakery and tried to kill me. I killed Felix, the other two got away. Connor and Murphy found me and took me to their place and bandaged me up. I had met them earlier in the week at their meat packing job. My friend bet me I could keep the job. I didn't. Anyway Connor came by that night to ask me out. I went with them to kill Yakavetta and get my revenge. They caught us killing our mutual friend Rocco. Their father saved us and we went to the court house. After that we went to Ireland, got married, lived our lives. Then this."

"Wow." was all she said. The door bell rang, we both got up grabbed a gun and walked to the door. It was just the Chinese food. We handed the man the money and sat back down on the couch and ate the food.

"So you were already accompanied with all of this?" she asked but more or less stated. I nodded my head as I stuffed noodles into my mouth.

"Yeah I've only killed a couple of people. One innocent. I don't regret it but at the same time I do." I said she nodded as if she understood.

"If you don't mind me asking did you know any of the FBI agents from the whole Colorado hotel thing?" I asked out of curiosity. She stared at her food.

"I knew, Agent Carruthers. He was a good friend of mine. He was killed. His partner was expelled from the force. This whole conspiracy thing went down and it was just a huge mess on the FBI part. It's still getting under control." she said. I nodded, we sat in silence and at the rest of our food. We turned the TV on to see if they said anything about the 'events' today. The news wasn't on yet. We cleaned up from dinner and sat and waited for the news to come on.

"Tonight on channel 7 news: Our infamous vigilante killers are back but in Maine. We have coverage on what went down at 9 tonight. Stay tuned." My heart was racing. I was so nervous.

"Remember what the media says isn't always what happened. We can be sure until Dolly or Duffy calls us." Eunice said I nodded and stared at the TV. The moment the clocked dinged signaling it was 9 my heart was pounding out of my chest. The bitchy news anchor sat at her anchor desk and looked at the camera. She was wearing yellow. I hated yellow.

"Today, Bostons saints were captured in Maine. These vigilante killers that cause so much drama 8 years ago and this last week were at the home of, who people know him as, The Roman. Our Saints were captured with one casualty. Now on to the weather..." I couldn't breath. My heart had stopped. They had been captured and one of them had died. I couldn't breath, I tried to breath in some air and it didn't get to my lungs. I started to feel faint and eventually past out.


	11. The End?

**Last Chapter! Enjoy and review!**

I woke up with a start. Everything came flooding back from last night. Eunice was sitting on the couch next to me wide awake.

"Thank god your awake. I thought I was going to have to call Duffy and ask him to come by and use his medical training on your ass." Eunice said.

"Have they called yet?" I asked, she nodded.

"And?" I asked anxious.

"They are being held at Hoag Maximum Security prison. Romeo is in a coma but is still there under medical care. Noah MacManus is no longer with us." she said as fast as she could. My heart broke. Da was dead. A tear fell from my eye.

"Whats the plan?" I asked.

"Were getting the hell out of here." she said and with that we packed up the little we have and left.

…...

Eunice and I drove and drove and drove. Until we came to the point where we were instructed to by none other than Father Sibeal.

"It's a non-extradition country. Passport under your name. Money, contacts, and a map to your final destination." Father Sibeal said as we walked to the dock. Eunice was chewing a big wad of gum.

"Which is?" I asked.

"The monastery at Saint Escazu."

"A monastery?" Eunice asked.

"Monasteries enjoy the protection of the Holy See. They're not even subject to local laws, searches, et cetera. A sanctuary within a sanctuary. He's going to take you by boat to a private airstrip down the shore, where we have arranged for your travel. Off the books, of course."

"Father, I ain't one to look a gift horse, but you still haven't told us how you're involved in all this. And second, we need to disappear, you show up with plans and paperwork in hand. It's like you knew before we did." Eunice said. I nodded my head, I was still in shock from recent events.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways, my dear." Sibeal said. "We want you two to know that you're not alone. We have many resources."

"You keep saying 'we.' Now, who's 'we'?" I asked finally talking.

"You ready to go?" the man that was sitting on the dock said. Eunice and I looked at each other then at Sibeal. We then glanced over at the man.

"I hear they party pretty hard at that monastery." The man said. Eunice and I walked over to where he was sitting. We looked at him like he was a ghost. Technically he was. It was Paul Smecker. We both stood there and stared at him. He stared back looking us both up and down.

"Oh, I'm not sure I'm in love with that new look there Betty Boop. Caprice darling you look the same." he said to us. I had to hold back a snicker for the Betty Boop comment.

"I attended your funeral, you son of a bitch!" Eunice blurted out.

"I know. Loved your shoes." he said. I finally let the snicker out. He smiled at me. "The skirt was a little risque for a funeral, but, hey, who am I to begrudge someone their sense of individuality."

"Aye, aye." I said.

"What is this?" Eunice said, she was upset and I kind of couldn't blame her.

"Keep it down. You don't want to scare away my little fishes." he said. Eunice spit her gum out into the water.

"Fuck your fish! What the hell is going on here?" she yelled, Smecker sighed and got up. He faced us both.

"You are exposed, young lady!" he said to her. "You I don't know about you but all is well." he said to me and turned back to Eunice.

"You're a very clever little girl, Eunice. That's why I chose you. Now its time for you to put your thinking cap on. We got all the financial backing and protection of the biggest corporation in the world." he said and pointed to Father Sibeal. "And two CEO's worthy of the public trust. Now, what do you think is going on here?"

"You want to get them out." I said as Eunice was about to open her mouth to say the exact thing.

"I want to get them out, get them back to work, take this thing to a whole new level. Where're they being held?" he asked this made my day better.

"They're being held at Hoag." Eunice said.

"How are we planning to get them out? Its a maximum security prison. That is somewhat difficult, especially with you being dead, you being in hiding and myself being pregnant." I said. Smecker looked at me and smiled.

"Pregnant, eh? I thought of you as the Virgin Mary." he said.

"Well this Virgin Mary has some knots on her belt and a husband." I said, his eyes widened.

"I'd ask why I wasn't invited then I remembered I'm apparently dead." Smecker said.

"Anyway, the Hoag just ain't any prison." Eunice said.

"Wrong. That's exactly what it is, just a prison. Run by men. Men, as we all know, are fallible." Smecker said.

"Well, whatever we do, we gotta do it quick. My boys aren't safe in there." I said.

"Oh, I don't know." Smecker said. "I think they will do just fine."


End file.
